24
:"24" redirects here. For the possible feature film, see [[24 (film)|''24 (film)]]. For the Indian remake, see ''24'' (Indian TV series).'' :"That the issues we’re dealing with in ''24 no longer exist, and that it is an earmark of a time gone by."'' ::— Kiefer Sutherland on his hope for the legacy of 24 24 is an Emmy Award and Golden Globe-winning hour-long serial drama series produced by 20th Century Fox. It was created by Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran and premiered in the United States on November 6, 2001. The series concluded on May 24, 2010, following the airing of the eighth season finale. The show, starring Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer, focuses on the efforts of the fictional Counter Terrorist Unit in Los Angeles, in its eighth season in New York, and in its seventh season, the FBI in Washington, D.C.. Each episode takes place over the course of one hour, depicting events "as they occur" in real time; a full season of twenty-four episodes thus covers a full day. In order to present a suspenseful narrative, each episode typically follows not only Bauer and CTU/FBI, but a group in the U.S. government, the terrorists or conspirators behind the day's events, and one or more civilian families. One of the series' directorial trademarks is the frequent use of the split screen. In May of 2013, Fox announced plans to produce a twelve-episode "event series" titled 24: Live Another Day, set to air in May of 2014. Season 1 :Main article: Season 1 as Jack Bauer on Day 1]] Season 1 starts and ends at midnight on the day of the California Presidential Primary. Serbian terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate, David Palmer, while Jack Bauer's wife and daughter have been targeted by individuals unknown to Jack. Jack suspects that people that he works with in CTU may have been involved in both, and works simultaneously at defending Palmer from being attacked while unraveling the situation behind the abduction of his wife and daughter. Palmer must also face an issue within his own family haunting them for seven years. Season 2 :Main article: Season 2 Season 2 starts and ends at 8:00am, set about 18 months after Day 1. The two main plots of the season are stopping a nuclear weapon from detonating inside Los Angeles and preventing a war between the United States and several Middle Eastern countries, which would benefit European and American businessmen (led by Peter Kingsley, Alexander Trepkos, and Max) who orchestrated the day's events. All of this must be faced by the reluctant and emotionally destroyed Jack Bauer. Subplots include Kim Bauer running away with a child from an abusive father, Kate Warner suspecting that her sister's Middle Eastern fiancé is a terrorist, President Palmer attempting to find a traitor in his administration, George Mason dying of radiation poisoning and Sherry Palmer's attempted revenge on her husband. Season 3 :Main article: Season 3 Season 3 starts and ends at 1:00pm. The main plot of the series involves orchestrating a complex sting operation in order to stop the selling of a deadly virus to the open market. This attempt ultimately fails, which leads to various attempts to prevent the widespread of the virus in Los Angeles and several other key cities by a British mastermind. At the same time, President David Palmer is being blackmailed by a major supporter of his party. Jack Bauer's drug addiction, his reaction to a relationship between his daughter, Kim Bauer, and his field partner, Chase Edmunds, and Tony Almeida's conflict between his job and the woman he loves also becomes part of the subplots. ]] Season 4 :Main article: Season 4 Season 4 starts and ends at 7:00am. Several main plots of the season includes the kidnapping of the Secretary of Defense and his daughter, the attempted meltdown of several nuclear power plants, the destruction of Air Force One and a nuclear weapon heading towards a major American city, all masterminded by a Turkish terrorist. At the end of this season, Jack Bauer is forced to stage his own death and start a new life. Season 5 :Main article: Season 5 Season 5 starts and ends at 7:00am with the assassination of David Palmer and Michelle Dessler, with Tony Almeida and Chloe O'Brian also targeted. Jack Bauer is forced to come back to CTU after his presumed death to fight Russian terrorists who plans to retaliate against their own country and, ultimately, his own government. He also has to deal seeing faces from his past, including Audrey Raines and Kim Bauer. Season 6 :Main article: Season 6 Season 6 starts and ends at 6:00am. After many negotiations and concessions by President Wayne Palmer, the Chinese return Jack Bauer to the United States so that he can be surrendered to terrorist Abu Fayed, who is attempting to have rival Hamri al-Assad taken out by falsely accusing his cell of being responsible for numerous terrorist attacks over the previous 11 weeks. Upon discovering the truth, Jack escapes and, with the help of Assad (who actually intends to renounce terrorism and broker a peace with the United States), is leading the hunt for Fayed. Jack's assignment involves thwarting Fayed, securing several suitcase nukes, stopping a Russian arms dealer responsible for helping Fayed and bringing a Chinese government agent, along with an American industralist (who happens to be Jack's father) to justice in order to avert a full-scale nuclear conflict. Season 7 :Main articles: ''24: Redemption, Season 7'' ]] Season 7 starts and ends at 8:00am. Four years have passed since Day 6 and Jack Bauer is on trial in Washington DC for his supposed past crimes whilst working for the now-disbanded Counter Terrorist Unit. Jack's day takes an unexpected turn when supposedly dead former colleague Tony Almeida returns. Meanwhile, newly elected President Allison Taylor leads the country through difficult times alongside White House Chief of Staff Ethan Kanin. First Gentleman Henry Taylor also provides assistance, but he pursues a goal of his own regarding his son's alleged suicide. A national security crisis prompts an investigation by a team of FBI agents including Janis Gold, Renee Walker, Larry Moss and Sean Hillinger. Season 7 was set to premiere on January 13, 2008 with two episodes, and an additional episode on January 14. On November 6, 2007, FOX announced that due to the WGA strike, the season was to be postponed indefinitely until production could resume so that the show could continue its tradition of airing all 24 episodes without breaks. Because of the delay, Season 7 is the first to have all episodes completed before it begins airing. The long-awaited two-night four-hour season premiere aired on Sunday, January 11 and Monday, January 12, 2009. To account for the long wait before the premiere of the season, a two-hour prequel was produced, set in Africa, entitled 24: Redemption. It aired on Sunday, November 23, 2008. Season 8 :Main article: Season 8 Season 8 begins and ends at 4:00pm. The first trailer called "Survive" was posted on the fox.com website on October 28, 2009. It takes place in New York City and Jack Bauer is alive and well. He is officially retired and wants to move to Los Angeles with his daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter. Plans change when an informant provides intel that an assassin plans to kill the Islamic Republic of Kamistan President Omar Hassan at a peace agreement between him and President Allison Taylor. Jack is forced to go back to the newly established CTU and returns to the life he was ready to leave. Series conclusion In the afternoon of 26 March 2010, a statement was issued from FOX explaining that Season 8 would conclude 24's run on television. Kiefer Sutherland gave a statement: Executive producer and showrunner Howard Gordon was also a part of the decision. He was quoted saying: Peter Rice, Chairman of Entertainment at Fox Networks Group said that "24 is so much more than just a TV show – it has redefined the drama genre and created one of the most admired action icons in television history”. Kevin Reilly, President, Entertainment, Fox Broadcasting Company added, Feature film :''Main article: [[24 (film)|''24 (film)]]'' Following the series finale, plans were made to produce a 24 feature film, based on a script by Billy Ray and later rewritten by Mark Bomback. Various directors attached to the project include the late Tony Scott and Antoine Fuqua. In March 2012, the project fell through due to budgetary disputes, as well as scheduling conflicts with Kiefer Sutherland's new series Touch. Live Another Day :Main article: 24: Live Another Day In May of 2013, almost three years after the series finale, it was announced that Fox would produce a 24 miniseries of twelve episodes, titled 24: Live Another Day, as part of its new strategy of limited-run "event series." The series, based on a story by Howard Gordon and featuring Kiefer Sutherland reprising his role as Jack Bauer, will premiere in May of 2014. Awards :Main article: 24's awards and honors 24 has been honored with numerous award nominations, particularly technical awards (such as editing, directing, and sound). The following is a selected list of major awards for which the show has been nominated or has won for acting, writing, directing and casting. * 2002 :Golden Globes – Best Actor, Kiefer Sutherland – Won :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series, Robert Cochran, Joel Surnow for Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am – Won :Satellite Awards – Best Television Series – Drama – Won :Satellite Awards – Best Actor – Television Series Drama – Won :Satellite Awards – Best Supporting Actress – Television Series, Sarah Clarke – Won :Television Critics Association – TCA Award for Program of the Year - Won :Television Critics Association – TCA Award for Outstanding New Program - Won :Screen Actors Guild Awards – Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series – Nominated * 2003 :Screen Actors Guild Awards – Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series – Won :Satellite Awards – Best Actor – Television Series Drama – Won :Writers Guild of America Awards – Best Screenplay – Episodic Drama for Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm – Won :Golden Globes – Best Supporting Actor, Dennis Haysbert – Nominated :Satellite Awards – Best Supporting Actor – Television Series, Dennis Haysbert - Nominated * 2004 :Golden Globes – Best Television Series – Drama – Won :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series – Won :Screen Actors Guild Awards – Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series – Nominated * 2005 :Screen Actors Guild Awards – Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series – Won :Satellite Awards – Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film, Shohreh Aghdashloo – Nominated * 2006 :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Drama Series – Won :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series, Kiefer Sutherland – Won :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series, Jon Cassar – Won :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series, Jean Smart – Nominated :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series, Gregory Itzin – Nominated :Screen Actors Guild Awards – Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series – Nominated :Writers Guild of America Awards – Best Screenplay – Dramatic Series – Nominated :Satellite Awards – Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film, Jean Smart – Nominated * 2007 :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series, Jean Smart – Nominated * 2009 :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series, Cherry Jones – Won :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Lead Actor In A Miniseries Or A Movie, Kiefer Sutherland for 24: Redemption – Nominated :Golden Globes – Best Actor – Miniseries or Television Film, Kiefer Sutherland for 24: Redemption – Nominated :Screen Actors Guild Awards – Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Miniseries or Television Movie, Kiefer Sutherland for 24: Redemption – Nominated :Satellite Awards – Best Television Film – 24: Redemption – Nominated :Satellite Awards – Best Supporting Actress – Series, Miniseries or Television Film, Cherry Jones – Nominated :EMA Green Seal Award for "rigorous standards designed to promote sustainable practices in the entertainment industry" – Won * 2010 :Emmy Awards – Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series, Gregory Itzin – Nominated :Television Critics Association – TCA Heritage Award – Nominated Media tie-ins Series * Pure 24 (2003) was a talk-show-format series that aired on the BBC after each episode of season 2. It featured audience discussion, previews, contests, and interviews with the cast and crew. * 24 Inside was a talk-show-format webcast consisting of interviews the cast and crew of the show. * 24: Conspiracy was a spin-off series of one-minute mobisodes, taking place during Season 4. * The Rookie is a series of short webisodes sponsored by Degree. * Day Zero was an animated web spin-off set before the first series. * 24: Dossier was a tie-in with the premiere of Season 7 relating to the disbandment of CTU. * Internet media shows official websites. Specials : See also: DVD special features... * 24 Heaven (2002) was a special aired on the BBC after the first season ended in the U.K. * 24: The Postmortem (2002) was a special aired on the BBC after the first season ended in the U.K. * 24: Access All Areas (2003) was a special aired on the BBC. Host Natalie Casey visits the major Los Angeles filming locations for season 2. graphic novel]] Books and comics * There are five graphic novels. * There are sixteen non-fiction books about 24. * There are several fiction books based on the series, collected in the 24: Declassified series. There is also one book set after the events of Day 1, and an in-universe CTU operations manual. Other media * 24: The Game is an official PlayStation 2 game set between Days 2 and 3. * There are four soundtracks, and several featuring remixes of the theme tune. * All eight seasons, as well as 24: Redemption, have been released on DVD, and Season 7 and Season 8 also have Blu-ray Disc editions. The first two seasons were released on VHS in the United Kingdom. * The entire series is available for streaming or download on numerous providers, including Netflix, Amazon, and many more. To date, Netflix provides the only known version of the first six seasons in high definition. Indian remake :Main article: 24 (Indian TV series) Anil Kapoor Films, an Indian production company founded by actor Anil Kapoor who played President Omar Hassan in 24's eighth season, will produce a Hindi language television drama series based on 24, with Kapoor playing the lead role. 24 will premiere in August 2013 on Colors. See also * Production timeline * Upcoming productions External links * * * 24 available for viewing on: ** Netflix ** Amazon Prime ** Hulu ** iTunes ** Vudu ** PlayStation Network ** Xbox Marketplace NL:24 ja:24 -TWENTY FOUR- Category:24 Category:Featured articles